When They Called It
by nevermetawolf
Summary: "In the past few months, their relationship had undergone a tremendous alteration - transitioning from one of mutual hatred, to dislike, to toleration, and then, well, simply put, sex." An exploration of Kaname and Zero's (lack of) love life before the campaigning party. Prequel to Just Enough. Can be read alone.


**Seriously, I don't even know why I'm posting this. Hell, I don't even know why I wrote it. (And this isn't me fishing for compliments - I'm LEGITIMATELY BLUSHING RIGHT NOW IN EMBARRASSMENT.) Why do I do these things to myself?**

**I HAVE NOT abandoned ****YoP, I've just been busy with the real world (school sucks major ass) and when I finally was about to sit down for a much needed date with wordpad, I thought to myself, "Would I rather write the next chapter to either of my stories that have an actual plotline, or a shameless, what-the-fuck-were-you-thinking smut-fluff-crack-hybrid thing." (Don't try to find sense in that sentence, because it was written without any.)**

**Anyway, I typed this sucker up, and then repeatedly smashed my head into the wall.**

**Self-pity parties are fun, no?**

* * *

The First Disturbance, or When They Called It "Mutual Hatred"

Zero's not sure how any of it happened. He's really not. And even if he was, there was no way in hell he'd ever admit it. After all, if he knew the 'how', then the chances of him knowing the 'why' increased dramatically, and knowing the 'why' could easily be followed by the notion that he'd actually put enough thought into the decision to actually _make_ a decision. It meant that he knew what he was doing as he did it. It meant that he couldn't blame it on immaturity, or rashness, or anything.

That _this_ - this thing - would be completely and one-hundred percent his fault. Or at least, fifty percent... Kaname had definitely done enough damage worthy of recognition, too. So then, it would be fifty-fifty, if Zero was in the mood for honesty. But, on that note, he wasn't, so... ninety-ten (with the fucking pureblood's credit displayed on the left, of course), and that _still _made Zero feel like he was letting the fucker off easily.

Because he didn't know the 'how', and he most certainly did not know the 'why', he was blameless. Completely blameless, and not responsible for _any_ of the events that had transpired. He was simply an innocent victim to Kaname's vindictive perverseness.

"_Fuck._ Harder," Zero commanded, digging his fingers into the satin sheets of his bed, immediately flinching when a ripping sound soon follows. "Shit, I'm not gonna have to - " he has to sink his teeth into his bottom lip to hold back a throaty groan before releasing the abused flesh with a gasp and continuing, "fucking pay for that, right?"

Yep. Definitely a completely innocent victim.

Fingers are tangling in silver locks, and Zero's head is yanked back painfully, a pair of moist lips descending upon his ear with a growl.

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"Sorry," the Level D pants in response, though the condescending edge in his tone makes the statement ring false. "Am I ruining the fantasy?" (His typical snarkiness doesn't hold as strong given his breathlessness - especially considering _why_ he's breathless.) "You trying to picture someone else?"

Zero inwardly laughs at the thought, because _he_ certainly wasn't. Not that he wanted it to be Kaname that was doing _this_ - because believe him, _he didn't_. It was just he'd never done this before, and when he'd always thought about it, it was with a human girl. _He_ was the one, err, _giving_ - not _receiving_. He's not even sure why he's enjoying it - though he is, and far too much for him to pretend he isn't (which he'd tried the first few minutes, but had failed miserably at). Basically, he would imagine anyone in Kaname's place in a heartbeat, had he been able to even really comprehend what place Kaname was taking up to begin with.

It was still a completely foreign concept. He, Zero Kiryuu, was, at this very moment, having... relations... with a pureblood vampire - one he despised with every ounce of his being, no less -

Sharp, strong teeth clip at his ear lobe, and none too kindly. "No, I just find your voice to be quite insufferable," their owner taunts.

Zero snarls, and attempts to tear his ear away from the pureblood's hold with a determined jerk of his head, but it's forced back into place when another assaulting hand grasps firmly onto his jaw, and had he not been supporting his trembling body with his equally trembling arms, he would have attempted to fight back. _Or, at least, that's what he tells himself. _The piano fingers squeeze tightly, and the ex-human can already feel what would soon be five purple dots forming.

"And extremely loud," the pureblood tags on, and Zero can practically hear the self-satisfied smirk through his rich, liquid-smooth purr. "If you don't keep your moaning down, you're going to wake up the entire dorm."

"I'm not moan - _ngh_ - " his bottom lip is once again being thoroughly worn between his teeth to restrain the traitor sound bubbling in his throat and off his tongue. He doesn't try to speak again after that - having nowhere near enough faith in his willpower to entrust himself with the privilege.

Much to his chagrin, the other vampire chuckles wickedly at his sudden reticence. "I must say, Zero, obedience looks well on you. Perhaps you should wear it more often."

Zero's hands fist, no doubt destroying his sheets even further, and fuck, he was serious about the paying question because the shit felt pretty expensive. Plus, explaining how the rich cream material got into such a condition to the Chairman would be fucking mortifying, and simply out of the question.

"What, no snappy comeback? I'd thought for sure that one would strike a nerve..."

The ex-human grits his teeth together, ignoring the shiver that wants to creep down his spine when the cool metal of his earring is twirked almost to the brink of pain, and glares at the wall, imagining it to be the pureblood's stoic and regal face. Perhaps he should invest in a dart board...

"Just fucking end this already, okay?" Zero croaks with semi-forced malice, "It's getting boring," (which was by far the biggest fib he'd told that day). The hand at his chin disappears, and just as quickly, the one holding him up by his hair slackens, no longer supporting his head. And all this at the exact moment when Kaname's hips snap forward harshly, and he really does strike a nerve - one that shoots straight to the delicious, spreading heat in the pit of Zero's belly. "Shit!"

Zero's hypersensitive _everything_ singing, his arms, with the likeness to jello, finally give out under the weight of his body, topped off with Kaname's weight, as well - that parasitic asshole - and Zero's falling onto his elbows, head now barely hovering an inch above the mattress.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to make it more interesting," the pureblood muses, and Zero just knows he's not at all convinced.

And yet he can't bring himself to be the slightest bit embarrassed.

That is, not until there's a wall and hopefully many others, hiding the flush that creeps its way down his neck when he assesses the damage on his ruined sheets (they're beyond the point of return), and separating him from those cool wine orbs.

With a groan and a quick head shake, as if doing so would dispel the image from his mind, Zero rolls over onto his back, flinching slightly because... _well, that was a given_... and throws his arm over his eyes.

But covering them won't make him forget.

He doubts there's much that can.

* * *

The First Sleepover, The First Smile, or When They Called It "Dislike"

Zero gasps, and his lilac irises flutter dangerously close to the back of his head, before crumpling onto the mattress in a heap.

And all too soon, he's nudged off the edge with a vicious jab of an elbow. "Get off. You're dirtying my sheets."

Zero glares up at the self-righteous pureblood from his spot on the floor. "I think it's a little late for that," the ex-human grumbles as he attempts to stand on tingling legs, and - "Fuck!"

Zero hits the ground for the second time with a thud.

Kaname, who'd busied himself with sorting their clothes into separate piles - or, at least, _his_ were in a pile... Zero's were chucked in the general direction of the door - looks to Zero with a hiss. "Are you _trying _to get caught?"

"Of course not!" the silver-haired vampire cries indignantly. "The _last_ thing I want to happen is someone walking in on _this_!"

"And yet you're still here."

"Shuddup," Zero grunted, "I'm working on it."

He makes to move, and -

Thankfully, this time Kaname catches him under the armpits, though the expressions on their faces at the sudden contact made it quite clear that neither were really all that _thankful_.

"What's the matter with you?" Kaname asks, nose wrinkled and eyebrows pinched together.

Zero's face warms to a soft pink, and when it's met with a still utterly confused and slightly annoyed grimace, it darkens.

And darkens.

And darkens.

And -

"You can't feel your legs, can you?"

It's said with such a smug smirk that Zero wishes with everything he has that the words aren't true.

Of course, he would be so lucky.

"They... fell asleep," Zero supplies weakly, hating every second of the pureblood's amused stare. Of course, it he said he preferred his typically cold, hard one over this uncharacteristically pleasant one, he'd be lying.

Kaname's grin widens, and, had he not been so utterly mortified, Zero might take note of how, for once, it looks fairly genuine.

"Stop fucking looking at me like that. They fell asleep, okay?"

Kaname hums in agreement, though they both know it's just to stop Zero's protests. "Here," he chuckles, in a terribly great mood after the tremendous ego boost, and tosses a blanket to the still red in the face teen seated a few feet away from the pureblood's bed.

Zero blinks at the offensive item warily, before spreading it out over his pins-and-needles legs - _that fell asleep, goddammit, and that's it_ - and lying back, wishing with everything that he had that Kaname wouldn't be able to see the traitor smile that tugged at the corner of his lips from behind the thick material of the blanket.

Because damn, he may hate the guy, but the sex was _obviously_ worth it. And his smile wasn't too bad, either. Not that Zero gave a fuck about that.

Nope. Not at all.

* * *

The First Kiss, or When They Called It "Toleration"

"I can't leave."

Zero lifts his head from his pillow at the words, and raises his eyebrows at the vampire that had his ear pressed ridiculously close to the door, as if the extra few inches were needed for his more-than-slightly above average pureblood hearing. "Excuse me?"

Kaname's brow furrows at Zero like he's the dumbest person on the planet - a look Zero doesn't appreciate in the least - and he glances pointedly towards the door with a repeated, "I can't leave."

"Are you incapable, or something?"

Kaname smiles crookedly. "My legs haven't _fallen asleep_, if that's what you're wondering." He assesses Zero's responding blush smugly before continuing. "It's Hanabusa. He's just down the hallway, and he's headed this way."

Zero's lilac eyes widen. "He's - "

The hand that covers his mouth is unexpected, and the ex-human can't stop the soft cry of surprise that manages to escape between Kaname's long, piano fingers. Or the following one that thankfully catches in his throat, because the pureblood is _so fucking close_ that a tendril of hair is grazing the skin over Zero's cheekbone. And normally none of this would matter considering they'd just... done _that _(Zero still doesn't like to put a name to it - that way, it's easier for him to pretend that everything that's happened, never really happened) and yet he feels a tightening in the pit of his stomach.

It's then that he realizes what Kaname was saying because he can hear footsteps - slow and careful barely there taps. Only, he doesn't care - not really. It's nearly impossible to with the way Kaname's wine-colored orbs are flitting across his facial features with this smoldering kind of fire burning in the unusually fiery irises.

They're entrancing, like the dancing of flames, and Zero finds himself shifting forward despite not knowing what on earth he intended to do once he got there, let alone where _there_ even was. He does, however, know that Kaname's mouth is very lovely, and when he exhales, the small puffs tickle the suddenly buzzing flesh of Zero's lips, and oh, was that cinnamon?

Because Zero figures that if he's going to try to walk for the first time, he may as well run, when his own mouth parts, it's not to exhale, but to emit a soft, "Kana - "

Kaname's mouth crashes against his like a tidal wave, which really is as unpleasant as it sounds - they bump noses, and Zero nearly tumbles over from the sheer force of it before Kaname's arms wrap around his waist and hold him upright. But then, it's soft and searing, and they're moving together harmoniously - or, well, as harmoniously as they can manage. Zero's lips part when Kaname's tongue traces along the bottom one, and clawing at Kaname's back is all he do not to cry out when that very same tongue is meeting his own, and _what is that heavenly rolling thing he's doing_?

Zero realizes that it had been only a few minutes since they had finished _that_, but he feels a warmth in his belly, and a numb kind of tingling in his knees - which is _never_ a good sign, he's come to learn - and something's building in his chest, and he can't -

His moan is swallowed happily by Kaname's mouth, and he's pressing himself closer to the pureblood that he just now remembers he'd been frustrated with at some point in time, and that he's still supposed to be frustrated with, but oh hell, he's sliding a hand up Zero's back and threading it into his silver locks, and Zero'll be damned if he says that he really gives a shit about how he's _supposed_ to feel, when at this very moment he _feels_ a delicious tug, and Kaname is angling his head back so that -

He can pull away?

It takes his senses a second to recognize that Kaname is much too far away now, and that his lips are no longer being abused, but when it registers Zero's brow is furrowing, and his nose is crinkling.

"You stopped," Zero says what he thinks was supposed to be a question, but his thoughts are a little muddled as of currently. His voice is rough.

Kaname chuckles. "I did." He must not see Zero's expectant gaze because that is his only reply.

"Why?" Were he not so dazed, Zero's sure his cheeks would be red as a rose.

The pureblood laughs again, this time with a wide grin. "It was counterproductive." He shakes his head when Zero makes to speak again. "The kiss was to quiet you. Hanabusa was right around the corner, and it seemed like a good idea at the time, but," he pauses, and touches his bottom lip lightly, as if in remembrance, "but the plan obviously backfired."

Kaname's smirk is wicked, and Zero's pretty sure his heart stops because, oh, that's actually fairly humiliating. Kaname kissed him to shut him up, that's all, and why the hell did he think otherwise, and why the hell does he even care about something so ridiculously petty, and -

"Hanabusa's gone now."

Zero blinks in confusion. "He is, but - "

This time, Kaname doesn't stop.

* * *

The First Accident, or When They Called It "Sex"

It's overwhelming. He's trembling all over. Every muscle in his body seems to be coiled - just waiting and waiting for it. And Zero's trying desperately to reach it, and everything around him is melting, and it's just him. Just him and - "Kaname."

And it's out before he can stop it, and suddenly he's no longer reaching - he's stuck in place, muscles still tensed, afraid to move and afraid to breathe. He throws an arm up to shield his eyes, as if doing so will hide his embarrassment.

"Shit," he murmurs into the crease of his elbow, head shaking in horror. He hadn't meant to - it had been a slip up, but now...

Kaname is frozen, as well, and Zero has to squinch his eyes closed because fuck if he's going to look and see that self-satisfied expression on the stupid pureblood's face.

"Zero," he hears after a moment of silence. It's soft and doesn't at all sound like he'd expected, and yes, maybe he has a penchant for pain, because he has to know - he has to see what image matches that tone. He removes his arm, and blinks up into wine-colored eyes.

He's left breathless.

"Again," Kaname murmurs.

"I - I'm sorry?" Zero stutters, tongue flicking out wet his dry lips.

Kaname's unwavering gaze follows the motion. "Say it again."

"Say what?"

"My name."

"Kaname," he complies with hesitance.

The chest against his moves with tiny shudders as Kaname's head drops down into the crook of his neck, and he mouthes a reverent, "Zero."

And once again, they are moving, and Zero is reaching, but this time, it is without the fear of falling once he topples over the edge.

* * *

When They Called it "Love"

"So, how exactly do you know Kaname-sama again?"

Zero moves to open his mouth, lips already reluctantly parting to form the word 'classmates', when an arm creeps its way around his waist, the hand splaying out lazily across his hip, drawing tiny circles over the thin material of his dress shirt.

Zero peeks up, head turning to the side, and gazes at the perfectly sculpted face of Kaname Kuran as he smiled pleasantly at the old woman, whose hair was elegantly aged to a light gray and face was stiff and puckered, speaking to Zero.

"Oh, him?" Kaname asks, a wicked grin forming on his lips. Zero can already see the horror rising on the lady's features as she takes in their far too comfortable embrace, and he can't help but color pink. Surely Kaname wouldn't - "We're lovers."

Zero blinks, eyes widening, mouth agape. He stares at Kaname, feeling so flustered and nervous and embarrassed, but at the same time, he can't seem to stop beaming.

"Can someone get this woman a bag of ice? I think she might of hit her head when she fell."

* * *

**I know, it's cheating to use something I've already written, but I couldn't resist... Is it ironic that the only scene that wasn't post-sex or during sex was the "we're lovers" one? Although, it's fairly safe to assume that they have sex afterwards.**

**Oh, and if you want to know what happens in between the last two scenes then you're going to have to go read Just Enough. (psh, no. that wasn't pre-planned at all...)**


End file.
